The end of the beginning
by witchinhiding
Summary: The end of the beginning follows Alice&Frank and Lily&James in 7 magical chapters from the moment neville is born till the moment Lilly dies :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _London, July 30__th__ 1980_

A deep shot of pain jabbed in her abdomen, causing Alice to double over. She gave a yelp of pain, but as she composed herself a smile began to play on her lips.

"Frank!" She called to her husband. "He's coming!"

A large amount of scuffling and banging was heard before a rather breathless and red-faced man poked his head around the doorframe.

Alice's eyes twinkled with the growing warmth radiating throughout her body, holding him in her gaze, sharing their moment of pure joy, until another sharp stab in her stomach urged them back into reality.

Frank jumped into action, trying to remember the plan he went through every idle moment of the day. He grabbed the bag of clothes waiting patiently by the door and ran to Alice who gently placed her hand on his arm and held on tight.

Although Alice was of course well versed with disapparation, the tugging and stretching of the journey proved too much in her pregnant state. As soon as they landed, Alice rushed over to the bins of the dark alley they had landed in and began vomiting violently, losing her diner, lunch, and quite a bit of breakfast in the process. Frank rubbed her back comfortingly and she soon stopped shaking. Alice stood straight and rubbed her stomach - the pain still jabbing inside her while Frank scanned the tight alleyway for any muggles that may have accidently stumbled upon them. When they were sure no one was around, a rather nauseated Alice ambled over to the brick wall closely followed by Frank who tapped 3 precise bricks that slowly crumbled away leaving an open passageway to Paragon alley.

They hurriedly made their way towards St. Philomene's, ignoring the odd wail from . They pushed their way through the heavy double doors and made a beeline straight for the witch waiting idly at her desk tapping a strange rhythm.

"Hi, erm, my wife has just, erm, gone, she's, well she's just…"

"Gone into labor," Finished Alice helpfully for her flustered husband.

"Ahhh!" A large pain stabbed at her abdomen as she squeezed onto his arm.

The witch at the desk tapped a parchment with her wand and smiled sympathetically up at Alice. It was evident that she was used to this as she serenely sat back in her chair – continuing to tap a rhythm into her desk. At that moment a wizard in pearly white robes strolled towards them. He looked cheery and grinned at them as he approached Alice.

"I'm guessin' the missus is the one in laba'!" Chuckled the wizard with a strong cockney accent. Alice smiled at the man while Frank gave a nervous laugh.

"Ma name's Ian, if you'd jus' like ta follow me!" he gestured towards Alice. "I'm afraid ya'll have ta wait in here." He grinned at Frank. He looked reluctantly at Alice and held his hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

"I'll be ok." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: _Godrics Hollow, July 31__st__ 1980_

"Oh James, he's just o beautiful!" cooed Lily

"Yeah" he breathed out, looking into Harry's bright green eyes twinkling mischievously up at him. His eyes were so much like Lily's but, but the jet-black hair sprouting from the to of his head was unmistakably his. Lily bent down to kiss the top of Harry's head as his eyes became heavy and slowly began to close.

"Let's put him to bed." Whispered James as Lily's eyes began to droop. "It's been a long day for you, darling." Lily nodded reluctantly and dragged herself up the stairs, cradling the tiny Harry Potter close to her chest, lost in his little smile.

James looked around the living room now cluttered with baby things and let out a sigh of content. Just at that moment a whimper and scratching was heard at the door and James' face broke into a wide grin. He dashed to the door and threw himself into an embrace with his dearest friend, Sirius Black. When they finally broke free of each other, Sirius spoke apologetically

"I'm sorry I can't stay for long – it's my night to run with Remus," He explained "I just wanted to say congratulations, I still can't believe you have a son! What did you call the little tyke?"

"Harry." Grinned James.

"Well don't forget to tell Harry all about his uncle Sirius for I shall be visiting soon! And give Lily my love." He enthused, looking worriedly at the setting sun. James chuckled and said

"Go on – you can't let Remus loose to terrorise Godrics Hollow, I'm sure nobody could bear to see a were-wolf that ugly!" he joked as Sirius turned to leave. Grinning at his friend he quickly remembered, "Dubledore mentioned that he wanted to borrow your cloak again."

"Argh! That man should get his own cloak, then maybe he'd stop borrowing mine!" but they both knew James wasn't really angry. Sirius turned and after a few paces jumped, transforming into animagus – a shaggy black dog. James watched as Sirius bounded off into the twilight sky, slowly shutting the door.

James was careful not to disturb any creaky floorboards as he tiptoed over to Harry's room. Lily was standing quietly by Harry's cot watching him as the odd garbled mumble slipped from his slack mouth. Somehow everything felt completely new but it felt _right_. Finally it hit him. He had a son! A tiny living, breathing human being. And as he felt a warmth spreading through his chest that made him feel older, more responsible. He was a father, and he promised himself that he would never let anything hurt him, not as long as he still had a beating heart


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: _London May 24__th__ 1981_

"Neville! Neville!" cooed Alice. "Come on Neville, come to mama!" Neville – oblivious to his mother's calls – was playing with the honking daffodils in one corner of the room. The daffodils snapped playfully at him, as Neville tried is best to grab one by the head. On the few occasions he managed to capture one, it would give off a loud honk, setting him off into fits of giggles. This only meant that he would get his mind set on recapturing the daffodils, yearning to hear the funny noise it produced.

Frank chuckled over the top of his 'Daily Prophet' at Neville's amusement.

"This must be the most attention he's paid to anything in this house. How did mother know he'd enjoy them so much?" Alice asked almost amazed at how accurate her mother's judgment always was.

"I'm telling you Alice! This one has an eye for Herbology!" mimicked Frank. They both burst out laughing, and Neville's giggle was heard as another honk rang across the room. At the sound of the doorbell, the laughter ceased. Alice and Frank glanced at each other nervously as Frank rose from his chair putting down his newspaper, trying not to rustle the pages as he did so. Alice – staying calm – handed over the sneakscope, which resided on one of the high shelves of the bookcase.

Frank set the object on the table waiting impatiently for the whirring to start, though thankfully it didn't. Alice and Frank gave out a sigh of relief and they both headed towards the door.

"Professor! What brings you here?" asked Alice curiously.

"Well, why don't you come in first?" suggested Frank, nervously looking around outside.

"Quite right," agreed professor Dumbledore.

They both made their way for Dumbledore, and as he passed the threshold into their house, Frank firmly pushed the door shut. Dumbledore made his way into the living room, where Neville was looking curiously up at him. He smiled warmly back at him before settling down into the green velvet armchair.

"I'm afraid I come baring bad news," confessed Dumbledore. "As you may know, I recently hired a psychic by the name of Sybill Trelawney. 2 days ago she foretold a prophecy. It was of a boy born at the end of July, who would come to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Frank and Alice were sat, frozen in their seats, all of their concentration placed on Dumbledore.

"Now unfortunately Voldemort has heard of the prophecy and he will try anything to prevent it by _any means necessary_."

"So, what do you suggest we do? Asked Frank.

"The Fidelus Charm." Said Dumbledore. Alice and Frank nodded in agreement.

"It's the best way to safe guard your house," continued Dumbledore. "But try not to chose a member of family who will have difficulty protecting themselves – it can be dangerous to involve them in all this because granted, Voldemort will be watching you closely. You may also want to find a safe place for Neville to stay." Warned Dumbledore, glancing at the boy with concern. Sensing that Dumbledore had other things on his mind, Frank thanked him for coming and ushered him out the door, wishing him farewell. Before Dumbledore disapperated, he gave them a reassuring smile and said, "Stay vigilant."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic! I just wanted to say sorry about the mistake – Dudleys birthday is a year earlier, but unfortunately I hadn't realised this until I had finished the next few chapters and it wouldn't be worth changing it. So, again, sorry!

Chapter 4: _Godrics hollow June 25__th__ 1981_

James's brow furrowed as he examined the complicated set of instructions given to him by Dumbledore. Of course he had heard of the Fidelus Charm before, but he had never learnt it or fully understood it.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" burst out Lily.

"Sorry, what?" James asked

"Mum just told me Petunia had a boy called Dudley 2 days ago and she didn't even think to tell us! I mean, we sent them a letter when Harry was born, inviting them round!"

"Well, you know how they feel about us," reminded James

"I know! But I didn't think it was _that_ bad! He's my _nephew_ for Merlin's sake!" she cried, close to tears. James put down the parchment in his hands and sat down next to her. Lily buried her face into his neck, breathing in his fresh windblown scent and suddenly she was reminded of her 17th Birthday when James had come up to comfort her after finding out her grandma had died. She felt so safe wrapped up in his strong arms, feeling his warm breath tickle the top of her head. She felt her anger and hurt fade away until she could only hear the steady beating of his heart. James kissed the top of her head and said,

"It's not just Petunia, is it?"

He felt her slowly shake her head.

"You know, we're gonna be alright," continued James, "I know you're worried about the prophecy, but Dumbledore talked to us and gave us instructions. As long as we follow these instructions we'll be safe. Ok?" Lilly looked up into his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Ok." She managed to whisper

"waaaah! Waaaah!" Harrys' crying broke the silence, breaking the worry, bringing life back to reality. Lily leapt into her automated action of rushing to Harry's room to tend to him.

As Lily bounded up the stairs James scribbled a note for her explaining where he had gone and that he'd be make soon, and with that he disapperated. He arrived outside number 12 Grimmaulld Place with a crack. He knocked at the door, and within a few seconds Sirius greeted him with a warm smile, ushering him into his house. 12 Grimmauld Place was a dusty old house and Sirius loathed the place, but he didn't have any other to stay. Sirius used to stay with James, Peter and Remus in turn, but he generally tended to laze about in Grimmauld Place, now that the Order had a meeting every other day.

James sat on one of the less dusty armchairs while Sirius sat across from him.

"Sirius, I need your help. Do you remember what I told you about the prophecy and the Fidelus Charm?" asked James. Sirius's smile slipped off his face as his brow knitted together. He nodded slowly, recalling the night a stressed and scared James had turned up at his door.

"Well I want you to be the Secret Keeper. Lily and I discussed it thoroughly and we believe you are someone that we could doubtlessly trust with our lives, Harry's life."

Sirius was leaning back in his chair, slightly chocked and scared at what his best friend had just offered him.

"I-I-I'm n-not sure," he stuttered, "I can't be responsible for your life! What if something happens, what if I say something?"

"I, _we_ trust you." Said James.

Sirius looked doubtfully ant him.

"Please!" pleaded James, and Sirius let out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok," he said uncertainly. James quickly took out the parchment instructed with a complicated series of spells and began the enchantment. When the deed was done, James got up and made for the door.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He gave Sirius a hug, holding him tight, thanking Merlin for being given such a loyal friend. After pulling back he stepped down, vanishing into the night, leaving no trace of the important events that had just taken place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: September 24th 1981

Alice kissed her mother and hugged her tight.

"Stay safe." she whispered into her ear. Her mother pulled back and nodded curtly

"Don't you worry about us," she said "You just watch yourself, dear"

"Bu byes mama!" Squealed Neville. Alice bent down and swept Neville into her arms, crushing him into a bear hug. When Neville was given the chance to resurface he mumbled

"Why do you always have to go?"

"Because I want to keep you safe." She reasoned.

"Ok." He sighed

"That's a good boy." Smiled Alice. Her eyes began to sting with a threat of tears, telling her it was time to go. She put down Neville and waved a final good bye before disapparating.

Landing back on her porch, she whipped away the few tears that had managed to stray from her control and walked into her home. She always felt emotional after seeing Neville, despite the fact that she visited everyday. It wasn't at all that she didn't feel Neville wouldn't be safe – It was the fact that she didn't know how long she would have to wait before they could be a family again. Those few months were enough to make a family life the norm, and the absence of her child was enough to leave the house feeling empty. Her hands wandered to her stomach as she thought of her new child growing inside of her. It had only been 2 weeks since they found out, and they wanted to wait for everything to calm down to make sure the baby would be safe before telling anyone – even her mother. It was best if everyone concentrated on the problem on hand. Agreeing with herself, she pushed away her thoughts and only then did she realise the silence. There was no 'Hello' as she had walked in and even now there was no sound of rustling pages – a tell tale sign of Frank Longbottom's presence. She walked into the living room, hoping to find Frank asleep on the sofa, but to her dismay, Bellatrix Lestrange was standing patiently in the centre of the room. Alice raised her wand to disarm her but Bellatrix was of course well prepared and with a flick of her wand Alice was bound in thick rope – her wand was by her feet.

"Well, well, well. You took your time, didn't you?" asked Bellatrix, "We were up for hours waiting for you!" she teased. At Alice's confusion Bellatrix swished her wand and Frank was dragged along the floor next to Bellatrix. As Alice looked with horror and shock at her husband, Bellatrix started grinning madly. Frank was gazing absently at the doorframe as though he didn't quite realise what was going on. Bellatrix, as though she had read Alice's mind she answered the silent question.

"You see, he wouldn't tell me where your precious ickle boy was, so I tried a little persuasion. He just wouldn't answer me, naughty man!" she said tutting "So I tried a little more and suddenly he just 'slipped'!" giggled Bellatrix. Alice wanted to scream – but her mouth was bound shut.

"I'll ask you one more time," sang Bellatrix. "Where. Is. The. Boy?" she asked, flicking her wand to unbind her moth.

"No." Spat Alice.

"I hoped you would say that!" Bellatrix whispered excitedly. "CRUCIO!"

"ARGHHHHHHH! ARGHHHHH!" a pain like she had never experienced tore at her intestines – clawing her skin from the inside leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

Alice had a lot of experience with the Cruciatus Curse, but never like this. It was a spell you had to enjoy, and the expression on Bellatrix's face said it all. As the curse stopped, Alice fell to the ground, panting heavily.

"How did you find us?" she wheezed exasperated

"Your secret keeper Edgar Bones responds well to a little persuasion, too bad he didn't live long enough to find what I'm going to do with you!" she cackled. "Now, I'll ask you again, where is little Neville?"

Alice shot her look of deep loathing. No amount of cursing could ever make her give up Neville. Bellatrix shrieked with delight and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Alice's body jerked and writhed in pain as black spots crept into her vision. Everything was black but the pain continued to smoulder and tear up her insides, until everything 'slipped'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Godric's hollow October 31st

"What do you mean, you can't anymore?" asked James incredelously.

"Look, I just don't want to be responsible for your life – I can't deal with that pressure!" defended Sirius,

"And Peter's already said he'd be happy to do it." Just as James was about to argue back, Lily placed a hand on James's shoulder

"It's ok, if he doesn't think he can do it you can't force – besides, I'm sure Peter will be just as good a secret keeper," she said quietly. Sirius's eyes darted from Lily to James, watching James' expression slowly change. Coming to a decision.

"Fine," he muttered and left the room. Lily looked at Sirius sympathetically as Harry's cry was heard from upstairs, Lily turned to leave.

"I trust you know the way out, she sniffed. As she ascended the stairs, Lily thought she had never seen them fight like that before, and it didn't feel right. Walking to Harry's cot, she scooped him up into her arms and slowly rocked back and forth with him. Harrys cry began to slow and quieten until he was silent. Looking up at Lily with his bright green eyes, "Green, no mama!" he said, looking worriedly up at Lily.

"Shhhh now, darling, you're safe here. I'll never leave you. I'll keep you safe," she whispered, hugging Harry tight. "Ok?" Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Lets get you back to bed," she smiled, lowering Harry back into his cot. She kissed his forehead, picking up the strewn blanket at the foot of the bed, she smoothed it out and placed it over Harry. Lily crept out of the room and headed towards the study where James was studying the daily prophet. It was always the same issue – September 24th 1981, the day that Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity. Lily put a hand on James' shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly

"Anything could happen to us you know," said James – his voice sounded rough and it wavered slightly "Dumbledore couldn't protect them, what's to say Bellatrix won't come knocking on our door?" He added.

"Stop," said Lily. She was white with fear at what James was saying, because she knew he was right. But no amount of worrying would ever help them, and James knew that too. "Stop talking like this," she whispered. "Why are you focusing on the negative Do you not realize that we have a beautiful son that we've been ignoring? I don't want him to grow up like this! His earliest memories should be happy, so that when he's an old man, and he will be – I'll make sure of that, he'll be able to look back with a smile on his face, thinking of us, and how much we loved him. Do you think I like this waiting around anymore than you do? Not knowing when we could be found, or when someone else we love will be hurt?" Her voice was rising. "Do you think I'm not as scared as you are?" she shouted, " You have to be the strong one! You have to take care of us! Of course I will help you, but we need to make sure that Harry's safe, that he'll be able to have a life, and fulfill whatever ridiculous prophecy that comes his way! Harry is not just important to us – he's the one who's going to save us from _him_ save everybody! Not the Aurors not even Dumbledore! It's going to be Harry. Now you go over to Peter's house and you protect us! Because if something does happen, then I want to know that I did everything I could to protect us! And I know you do too! Go, now! And when you get back we will be together as a family and forget all the fear and worry we have and just be happy! Because I don't think I can bear another second of this unknowing suspense!"

James, rising from his chair, nodded and left the room. Within a few second Lily heard a crack. She was still shaking with the fear and fury that had empowered her as she swept out of the room to Harry's, where he was lying fast asleep – blissfully unaware of the evil that surrounded him. She left Harry's room and walked into her own, flopping down on her bed. Deciding to make the most of this moment of silence, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off into the calming darkness of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the final chapter guys, thanks for taking your time to read it, I tried to follow it as closely as I could to the book but I realize that James was actually playing with coloured smoke from his wand, but I thought it would be sweet to put in something else, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Godric's Hollow October 31st

Lily awoke at the sound of a crack. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had been sleeping for 4 hours, as it was now 11:05pm. Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretched out her sore muscles and patted down her ginger hair. Just as she emerged from bed, James burst into the room and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "I've been a bad husband – I didn't make you feel safe, and I didn't make you happy."

"It's ok." Soothed Lily "What matters is here and now."

James leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Never forget how much I love you," he replied. Lily smiled and stroked his cheek as she knotted her fingers in his hair. For the first time since Harry was born, Lily felt genuinely happy, as though nothing could ruin such a perfect moment.

"I love you too," she said gently. James returned her smile.

Harry was shrieking with delight as he wobbled about the room attempting to catch his fathers golden snitch. James often came running in and swooping Harry into the air as though he was flying. When Harry finally caught the snitch (assisted by a helpful charm from Lily) they all erupted into a cheer of triumph while Harry giggled happily. James looked at Lily and she nodded,

"Harry! Would you like Daddy to tell you a story?" asked Lily enthusiastically as Harry shrieked.

"Story! Story!"

"Quiet," hushed James. Lily pulled Harry onto her lap, stroking his hair gently.

"Well," began James, "when I was at school I loved to play Quidditch and I was the seeker – so I had to catch that little golden ball in the air." He said pointing at the snitch, whizzing above their heads. "And on my final match at Hogwarts, I caught that ball and won the game. That was the day I asked mummy to marry me. At the end of the match, I flew down straight to her and got off my broom. I held the snitch tight and whispered 'open'. When it opened there was a ring inside. It flew to mummy as I got down on one knee, in front of the stadium packed with Hogwarts students and teachers, and said _will you marry me?_ And for some mad reason, she said yes" he finished, smiling at Lily who started blushing.

"Want to see, want to see!" begged Harry tugging at James's foot.

"Ok." Said James, and in one swift motion he caught the snitch and held it tight.

A sudden jerk at the front door handle made James lose grip on the snitch. Before Harry could Protest, Lily covered his mouth and held on tight to him. Another jerk at the handle made James snap into action

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…" he said urgently, as Voldemort stormed into their house. Lily was already at the top of the stairs when Voldemort let out a cold laugh.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screeched, a green light flooding the hallway. She let out a scream as she saw James fall, limp to the ground. Lily's heart dropped, her husband, the man she loved – was gone. Her eyes glazed over and she stopped thinking, but only for a moment, until she remembered Harry's presence in her arms. She backed away from the stairs into Harry's room, slamming the door as Voldemort advanced up the stairs. She piled boxes and chairs against the door, hoping to somehow barricade all the evil behind the bedroom door. She backed into Harry's cot and braced herself for what was to come.

The door burst open as Voldemort swept the furniture away with a subtle wave of his wand. Cursing herself for leaving her wand downstairs, she put Harry down in his cot and threw her arms out to protect him, putting herself between him and Voldemort.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…" he spoke, his voice hissing into her ear, each word snaking it's way into her head.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" she interrupted

"This is my last warning-" He hissed

"Not Harry, please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything –" she begged clinging to the hope that deep down in that cold icy heart he had the ability to love.

"Stand aside – stand aside girl –" He said impatiently.

Lily stood proud and lifted her chin, preparing herself for what she knew was coming. Her last thought was of James, knowing deep inside that she had done all that she could for Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" he purred. Violent green light erupted from the tip of his wand as Lily closed her eyes. Like a wave, the curse hit her and she no longer felt the cot behind her, or feel herself hit the ground, but she did feel love in her heart, and it was strong. She felt herself slipping, slipping from existence, and soon she was in James' arms.


End file.
